1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rollerboard, and more particularly to a foldable rollerboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rollerboards comprise a board and a handle vertically secured on the front portion of the board. The board includes one or more wheels secured to the bottom for allowing the board to be moved forward by the user. However, the handle is vertically disposed on the front portion of the board such that the rollerboard includes a large volume which is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional roller boards.